particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Lords
The House of Lords, also known as the House of Peers, is the upper house of the Parliament of the Empire of Zardugal. Membership is granted by appointment or else by heredity or official function. Like the House of Commons, it meets in the Palace of the Parliament. Officially, the full name of the house is the Right Honorable the Lords Temporal and Peers of the Empire of Zardugal in Parliament assembled. Overview The membership of the House of Lords is drawn from the peerage and is made up of the Lords Temporal and Peers. The Lords Temporal and Peers consist of life peers who are appointed by the monarch on the advice of the Prime Minister, or on the advice of the House of Lords Appointments Commission and hereditary peers including dukes hailing from recognized noble houses of the Empire. While the House of Commons has a defined number of seats membership, the number of members in the House of Lords is not fixed. The House of Lords is the only upper house of any bicameral parliament in the world to be larger than its lower house. The House of Lords scrutinizes bills that have been approved by the House of Commons. It regularly reviews and amends bills from the Commons. While it is unable to prevent bills passing into law, except in certain limited circumstances, it can delay bills and force the Commons to reconsider their decisions. In this capacity, the House of Lords acts as a check on the House of Commons that is independent from the electoral process. Bills can be introduced into either the House of Lords or the House of Commons. While members of the Lords may also take on roles as government ministers, high-ranking officials such as cabinet ministers are usually drawn from the Commons. The House of Lords has its own support services, separate from the Commons, including the Library of the House of Lords. Functions Legislative Functions Legislation, with the exception of money bills, may be introduced in either House. The House of Lords debates legislation, and has power to amend or reject bills. However, the power of the Lords to reject a bill passed by the House of Commons is severely restricted by the Parliament Acts. Under those Acts, certain types of bills may be presented for the Royal Assent without the consent of the House of Lords (i.e. the Commons can override the Lords' veto). The House of Lords cannot delay a money bill (a bill that, in the view of the Speaker of the House of Commons, solely concerns national taxation or public funds) for more than one month. Other public bills cannot be delayed by the House of Lords for more than two parliamentary sessions, or one calendar year. These provisions, however, only apply to public bills that originate in the House of Commons, and cannot have the effect of extending a parliamentary term beyond five years. A further restriction is a constitutional convention which means that the House of Lords does not oppose legislation promised in the Government's election manifesto. The House of Lords is further restrained insofar as financial bills are concerned. The House of Lords may neither originate a bill concerning taxation or supply (supply of treasury or exchequer funds), nor amend a bill so as to insert a taxation or Supply-related provision. (The House of Commons, however, often waives its privileges and allows the Upper House to make amendments with financial implications.) Moreover, the Upper House may not amend any Supply Bill. The House of Lords formerly maintained the absolute power to reject a bill relating to revenue or Supply, but this power was curtailed. Relationship with the government The House of Lords does not control the term of the Prime Minister or of the Government. Only the Lower House may force the Prime Minister to resign or call elections by passing a motion of no-confidence or by withdrawing supply. Thus, the House of Lords' oversight of the government is limited. The House of Lords remains a source for junior ministers and members of government. Like the House of Commons, the Lords also has a Government Chief Whip as well as several Junior Whips. Where a government department is not represented by a minister in the Lords or one is not available, government whips will act as spokesmen for them.Category:Nobility Category:Majatran noble families Category:Noble families Category:National legislatures Category:Parliament Category:Government and politics of Zardugal Category:Zardugal